Len X Gumi SongFics
by YOselena
Summary: Just little stories on my favorite couple in Vocaloid! Warning: Fluffiness, LenXGumi, BANANA X CARROT!


**Chapter 1: ~Sorry To You~**

_I'm sorry I was so stubborn_

_I'm sorry I was stupid and a crybaby_

_I'm sorry but I still like you more than anyone_

The wind was quietly blowing through her short green hair as she waited for that one person to come and meet her once again.

"Gumi...-Chan..." a voice that sounded sorrowful said while approaching the greenette.

Gumi turned around a blushed a bright pink while looking down at her feet, "H-hi, Len-Kun." she sweetly said while brushing a lock of her green hair behind her ear.

The blonde approached her carefully, "I got...your letter." he said now standing in front of her.

Gumi looked up into his eyes to find nothing but sorrow and rejection. She knew this was going to happen but she had to do it, taking a shaky breath before smiling at him gently, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way." she tilted her head to show that she wasn't upset at all.

_Our hands usually touched at twilight_

_Your shadow was just a bit longer than mine_

_I used to walk along side you_

_When we walked back home_

_Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow_

_I used to believe when I stretched out my hands_

_You'd stretch out your bigger hand_

_But I guess I can't satisfy you with this self_

_But without you I can't live!_

Deep down in her heart and in her interior, she was having a break down. She wanted to scream a thousand times into a well and hear her own sorrowful stupid calls of her loneliness. The memories of the two of them together were rapidly replaying in her head but she pushed it aside and smiled at the one she loves.

_I'm sorry I like you_

_I can only love you_

_So, that's why I'll sing aloud_

_Please understand, your words are everything_

_You're my everything_

_I want to make you smile mine once more_

Gumi can't help but love the boy she grew up with. She wanted desperately for him to say that she was his everything and hug her to death while plastering that amazing smile on his gorgeous angelic face but not this time, no, she heard nothing but his breathing blending in with the wind.

_I said I don't like a person like you_

_And we fought, but it's the truth_

_Even when I'm awake or dreaming_

_You're always there_

_If the white clouds are a stoplight_

_It can easily be crossed_

_all my insides are backwards_

Yes, she had fought with him in the past but they both knew it was just plain stupid to fight over something that any little kid fought over. If she hadn't sent him the letter they would've already been laughing at their stupid fights but no, Gumi just had to know if this _friendship_ was going any farther.

"I'm sorry...!" he yelled while tears started to descent from his beautiful carved face.

This confused Gumi. She stared wide eyed at him.

_The water spilled already_

_You can't cry over spilled water_

_But whose tears are these?_

_Hey, why are you apologizing?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Why aren't you saying 'Let's start again'?_

_What do you mean by "you're a burden"?_

_Is my love no enough?_

_Please don't abandon me..._

_Please don't leave..._

It finally hit her! He was trying to say good-bye. He probably thought it was his fault for her to fall for him when it was the other way around, it was never his fault, it was simply just her own stupid messed up feelings that decided to lik- NO, fall in love with him. She then covered her eyes and knelt down to the wet grass letting the tears to freely fall out.

_Yes, I knew from the start that you didn't like me_

_I know that!_

_But I still like you!_

_I'm sorry I'm so stubborn_

_I'm sorry I was stupid and a crybaby_

_I'm sorry but I still like you more than anyone_

_Forgive me!_

She heard footsteps walking away so she glanced up to see his figure retreating. She panicked and got up to grab onto his sleeve tightly, burying her face into it. Sniffling she sobbed, "I'm sorry for being so damn stubborn and stupid and for crying like a stupid damn baby in front of you." she gripped tighter to his sleeve before continuing, "I'm sorry but -hiccup- I s-still l-l-like you m-more than any-yone else!" she was now soaking his sleeve so much that the wetness of her tears were touching his silky smooth skin and running down to his fingertips. "FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!" she pleaded. She was afraid of losing him forever, no, she didn't want to let go of him completely, not yet at least.

She continued to cry before feeling a strong firm hand on her head making her look up in surprise at Len's smiling face. "Yes, you're all those things." he whispered to her sweetly whipping away her tears. He hated seeing her cry like this, especially if he was the cause of it. "I forgive you." he said leaning into her forehead and kissing it sweetly. He cared for this girl but he still needed to arrange his feelings and thoughts properly, he wasn't as straight forward as she was.

Gumi still had some tears coming down at the feel of his soft gentle lips brushing against her forehead. She pulled away from him staring at the ground blushing madly, "Will you s-still stay by m-my side?" she asked glancing up at him.

Len smirked at her, "Of course silly, but you've got to be patient with others feelings, alright?" he asked smiling at her with one of those cute smiles she loved.

Gumi's heart skipped a beat before she answered hugging him tightly and giggling warmly, "Okay, Len-Kun."

"Stupid, Carrot-top." he joked.

She pulled away playfully punching his arm, "Shut up, shorta boy."

And with that he chased her all the way to her house where they played video games and stole Kaito's ice cream from his secret stash and also prank called Len's twin sister Rin.

Friends for now but Gumi still hoped for them to take their friendship a little more into a much better relationship.

_Please be by my side_

_You don't have to like me now_

_Someday I will make you turn back..._

Yup that's exactly how she wanted it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Me: *eating yogurt* Mmmmm.**

**Gumi: *munching on carrots* Yummy! CARROTS!**

**Len: *nibbling on his banana* Delicious!**

**Rin: *sweat drops* You guys are all Baka's, anyways if you want more all you have to do is leave a review, follow, or/and favorite, now I'm going to go to bed. *leaves the room***

**Kaito: *in his room looking for his ice cream* GAAAAHHHHH! MY ICE CREAM'S GONE! NOT MY YUMMY COLDNESS! *cries in a corner of his room***

**Me: *cheeks filled with yogurt* Poor Kaito.**


End file.
